


Proud

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Regis was sitting at the head of the table, Noct a seat to his right. The prince had the remnants of a smile on his face, amusement in his eyes as he watched Ignis bow low to the king, his arms still at his sides. “You summoned me, your majesty?” he asked, his voice directed to the floor.





	Proud

Perhaps he shouldn’t feel this way, but Ignis felt as if he’d done something wrong. He had an exam in just a few days and he was being summoned away from his studies back to the Citadel. Gladio was helping with Noctis this week and he’d taken a few days away from work to focus on his finals. He knew he should have run his time off by Cor at the least, maybe even gone all the way up to discussing it with the king. He was the crown prince’s advisor, he didn’t _get_ days off. He’d been so foolish. Even if Noctis had told him it was fine, Noct wasn’t always the best judge of what was and was not appropriate as far as Ignis’ position went.

Trying not to seem too panicked or rushed, Ignis knocked briefly and waited for permission to enter. The king had requested audience in private quarters as opposed to the throne or conference rooms, which felt all the more personal to Ignis. His heart was in his throat as he was permitted inside and he pushed open the doors.

Regis was sitting at the head of the table, Noct a seat to his right. The prince had the remnants of a smile on his face, amusement in his eyes as he watched Ignis bow low to the king, his arms still at his sides. “You summoned me, your majesty?” he asked, his voice directed to the floor.

“Good evening Ignis,” the king replied warmly, standing at his chair. He motioned Ignis towards the table, continuing, “No need for that. Would you like to join Noctis and I for dinner?”

Ignis hesitated as he stood upright. “Din—… pardon?” He looked between father and son, confused.

“ _Please_ ,” Noct begged, leaning forward in his chair. “He’s been making me wait for you to get here and I’m _starving_.”

“Apologies,” Ignis said immediately, stepping forward. “I would be honored, your majesty.”

“Good, good,” Regis said as he took his seat once more. He nodded to the awaiting staff and they began pouring into the room with food that smelled much better than what Ignis had been eating in the university cafeteria. “How are classes going, Ignis?”

The advisor’s back was straight and his arms felt heavy as he tried to force away his previous anxiety. “Well, your majesty,” he answered. “I have been excelling in all courses, if I may, and am appreciative of your patience as I take a brief leave from court.”

Noct smirked into his food, no doubt in response to Ignis’ overly polite tone with his father, and the king waved him off. “Think nothing of it, my boy. Education is very important, and I know you were always very eager to learn.”

“The Citadel provides the best tutors one could ask for,” Ignis nodded. “How could one not want to learn from them?”

“Ask the prince,” Regis grinned, his eyes falling back on his son.

Noct frowned at him through his bite. “Ignis was a better teacher than they were,” he retorted, his food pushed to a cheek. “He would make things interesting and then reward me with food.”

Ignis’ lips pursed at that, wondering if Regis was aware of the incentives that he’d given Noct when he’d been helping him with his work. The king merely chuckled and turned attention back to him, asking, “Yes, I hear you’re quite the cook. Have you been able to continue while at school?”

Ignis’ fingers tightened around his fork, gaze darting to the prince who was also looking at him expectantly. “Not as much as I’d like,” he admitted. “I have been a bit caught up in exams this week especially.”

“Noctis has told me,” Regis nodded. Brow drawing in, Ignis looked to Noct, but he’d directed his attention intentionally back to his plate. “He thought it might be beneficial for you to get away for a night to have dinner with us.”

Ignis’ lips parted with a hesitated reply. Of course, the prince had been made aware of his workload, it’s why he’d gone to Noct to discuss taking a few days off. He thought he’d come off as calm during the conversation, convincing him easily that it was only so he wouldn’t have to divide his attention between tasks – that he’d be back in a matter of days without worry.

“The… gesture is appreciated,” he said slowly, nodding his head to the prince.

The evening evolved into a more relaxed state after that. Regis questioned him on what he’d been learning and if he was enjoying his classes despite the workload. Unfortunately for Noct the conversation soon turned to his schoolwork, and he was much less enthusiastic than Ignis. Ignis was quick to praise him, however, because despite his demeanor Noctis was excelling.

Eventually the night had to end, and Regis stood from the table, leading the way to the door with Ignis and Noctis following. He put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, smiling at him. The advisor took note of the fatigue that was etched into the skin under the king’s eyes and the way he seemed to have aged years since last Ignis saw him. Sympathy welled up within his chest and he stood tall as the king spoke.

“Ignis, I am very proud of you.” From the corner of his eye Ignis saw Noct smile and duck his head.

“Thank you, your majesty,” he replied with feeling. “I shall do my best to earn that honor.”

Regis shook his head. “You have always made me proud, my boy.” He pat the shoulder his hand rested on. “Don’t work too hard.”

At a loss for words, Ignis merely bowed his head in acknowledgement. The king removed his hand and turned to the prince who smiled with one side of his mouth. “Noctis, son.” He paused, nodded his head toward Ignis, continuing, “Keep an eye on him.”

“Sure thing.” Noct’s hand landed on Ignis’ arm and he pushed him toward the door. “Thanks for dinner, dad. I’ll see you next week?”

Regis nodded and lifted a hand to wave as they exited.

Ignis gave Noct a ride home, hands steady on the wheel as he thought over the evening. He was a tad stuck on the fact that the prince suggested he join for dinner with his father, where a large majority of the conversation had been on Ignis. He knew how much Noctis cherished those dinners with the king as they were few and far between, so to be invited was… Ignis couldn’t quite settle on the correct word.

“Thank you, Noct,” he said as they pulled into the parking garage of Noct’s building.

Noncommittally, Noctis shrugged. “Don’t need to thank me. Dad invited you.”

“Per your suggestion.”

Another shrug. “No big deal,” he said, swinging the seatbelt off his chest. “Thanks for the ride home. I’ll see you next week?”

A beat. “Noct, why did you do that for me?” he asked before he could stop himself.

The prince blinked at him, his hand hesitated on the door handle. “I dunno,” he answered, though Ignis could see through his lie. His shoulders were stiff, eyes stubbornly maintaining eye contact. It wasn’t his worse attempt.

“Noct.”

Rolling his eyes, Noct sank back into his seat. “You have _never_ asked for time off, Ignis. Ever. Somehow after _years_.” The prince’s hands fell to the hem of his shirt, fiddling with a rogue string that Ignis made a mental note to snip off. “You probably thought you sounded totally normal, but I think after fourteen years I know you a little better than that.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You didn’t. I mean, not really.” Noct scratched at his neck, no longer able to look at him. “I just knew you were stressed and probably working too hard. And… I mean, I know my dad is like… you just care a lot about what he thinks.”

Ignis looked out the front window, staring at the concrete walls of the parking garage. Noctis wasn’t wrong. The king was somewhat a father figure to him, and he’d always sought approval. The day he’d been told that he would officially be Noct’s advisor, would always be by his friend’s side, he could remember so clearly the look on the king’s face. Pride and fondness upon younger features. He’d grasped Noct’s hand and then the king’s, thanking him for the opportunity. Regis had merely ruffled his hair, smiling, and Ignis was too happy to care that it had messed up all the work he’d put into it that morning.

“You’re a good friend,” he replied, not looking at Noct.

“Yeah… you too.”

Impulsively, Ignis reached across the console, taking Noct’s hand, threading their fingers together. Noct hesitated a moment before he curled his fingers in reciprocation. They looked at each other, Ignis’ lips parting to speak, “Noct, I—”

A chime on Ignis’ phone startled both of them. Ignis extracted his hand from Noct’s, feeling at his breast pocket to pull his phone from the inside pocket. A reminder to switch from his economics studies to history of the Astrals. He pursed his lips, silencing the phone and slipping it back into his suit.

The prince had his hand on the door once more, readying himself to leave, looking to Ignis. “Next week?”

“If not sooner,” he nodded. As Noct pulled the handle, Ignis reached for his free hand, freezing his movement. “Good night, highness.” He brought Noct’s hand to his lips, pressing a brief kiss to the top of it.

Noct’s eyes widened, but he didn’t remove his hand. Ignis smiled at him as he released his hold, and the prince moved slowly from the vehicle. “Night, Ignis,” he replied, his cheeks tinged red as he brought his hand close to his chest.

Ignis waited for the prince to close the door, putting the car in reverse. He smiled privately then started when there was a knock at the window. Leaning over, he rolled the window down as Noct ducked his head down to see him. “Forget something?”

“No, I just—” Noct faltered. He put his hand on the window, determined and continued, “Do you want to come in? Watch a movie or something?”

Ignis blinked. The car was put back into park and shut off. “I’d be delighted.”

Studying be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a million years since I've written anything, and it shows. But I'm so ready for episode Ignis and I wanted to try to actually write fluff for once in my life. Anyway it evolved into ignoct, as it always does, so.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ spacs!


End file.
